The demand for more communication services, including video and data services over wireless and wired networks, is increasing. Network traffic is continuously increasing as this demand grows. Steps to alleviate congestion and inefficiency due to the growth of network traffic are being taken including improving infrastructure to enable more efficient transmitting of traffic.
The delivery of UltraHD and other high-format content can put a further strain on a network. Resource and load management can be utilized to mitigate some of that strain.